


Coffee Date

by talis13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talis13/pseuds/talis13
Summary: Coffee date fanart inspired by fic "Markings Made on My Skin" by Gryffindancer. Really lovely, amazing fanfic. The coffee date scene spoke to me. :) As a warning... I'm a freelance artist and totally haven't done any fanart for, literally, years, so let me know if I need to keep this sort of thing to myself. :D Thanks for looking!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffindancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Markings Made on My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420972) by [Gryffindancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zlvt6f)


End file.
